As a material applied (for example, in such a manner as to be exposed directly to the outdoors) to an insulating structure (e.g. a portion which needs the insulating property) for a voltage device (such as a high-voltage device) comprising a switching device such as a circuit breaker or disconnector in the casing, a composition obtained by curing a polymer material containing a petroleum-derived thermosetting resin (i.e. a resin using petroleum as a starting material, such as epoxy resins or the like) as a main component, for example, a product (i.e. a molded product hereinafter referred to as a polymer product) comprising a composition formed by molding the polymer material have been conventionally and widely known.
With sophistication and concentration of society, the high-voltage device and the like have been strongly desired, for example, to be reduced in size and grown in capacity while ensuring great reliability (e.g. mechanical properties such as dielectric properties under electric field, and electrical properties). With this, the polymer product also has been required to improve in various properties.
In general, examples of a main component of the polymer material used in conventionally known polymer products are: epoxy resins of heat resistant type having a glass transition temperature (hereinafter referred to as “Tg”) of not lower than 100° C.; bisphenol-A-type epoxy resins relatively high in mechanical properties (such as the strength); and the like. However, in consideration of disposal of the polymer product (for example, disposal due to lifespan or breakdown), a polymer product formed of a biodegradable polymer material has undergone development as discussed in Patent Document 1.
As a result of having tried in various technical fields (e.g. in Patent Document 2) to apply (for example, to a printed-circuit board) a composition formed by curing a plant-derived polymer material, there became known that sufficient mechanical properties can be obtained e.g. when the product is used in room temperature atmosphere. However, the composition is formed by using an aldehyde as a curing agent, and therefore it had not been applied to the high-voltage device since it is poor in mechanical properties in a high temperature atmosphere.
The above-discussed polymer product in which the heat resistant epoxy resins having a glass transition temperature (hereinafter referred to as “Tg”) of not lower than 100° C. are used as the main component of the polymer material is rigid and fragile, and additionally raises a fear that cracks are easily formed when the polymer product is used in an environment where temperature changes frequently. In view of this, there had been made some attempts, for example, to use solid epoxy resins (e.g. those in which a result of a crack resistance test using a metal conductor is not higher than −30° C.) as the main component of the polymer material or to improve a crack resistance and the like by adding a large quantity of filler to the polymer material; however, such a polymer product is significantly increased in viscosity, and therefore there is a fear that a usable time (pot life; the shortest possible time for an industrial operation) cannot be sufficiently ensured thereby reducing the workability, e.g. in a molding operation.
Though the above-discussed bisphenol-A-type epoxy resins are widely used as industrial products since they are high in mechanical properties, bisphenol A in itself is regarded as a deleterious endocrine disruptor and therefore it became concerned from the environmental point. Though there is a report that a cured composition such as the polymer product is not deleterious since bisphenol A is hard to leak out therefrom, bisphenol A is deleterious even in a very small quantity (for example, even at a ppm level or more smaller amount) and may leak into the air when unreacted bisphenol A (a low molecular-weight component) exists in the composition, which raises concern.
In a limited environment, for example, in a process for synthesizing bisphenol-A-type epoxy resins and various additives or a process for molding a polymer material obtained by the synthesizing process at a polymer product production facility, there is a fear that the environment is in an atmosphere of a high concentration of bisphenol A. Further, this raises a fear of a production cost increase, since ventilation equipment (i.e. equipment for cleaning air in the work environment) is required in each of the above-discussed processes even if each of the above-discussed production processes is carried out completely without humans in attendance (or even if production lines for the polymer product are made unattended) or since ventilation equipment which had been out of assumption in conventional techniques becomes needed.
In disposal of the polymer product (e.g. disposal due to lifespan or breakdown), various disposal methods can be employed; however, every one of the methods has problems as discussed below.
For example, if an incineration treatment method is applied to the polymer product formed of the polymer material containing the petroleum-derived substance (such as epoxy resins) as the main component, various deleterious substances and carbon dioxide are emitted in large quantity thereby causing some issues such as environmental pollution and global warming, which had been the feared point. In addition, though a mere landfill method may be applied to the above-discussed polymer product, a final disposal field ensured for the landfill method is decreasing tendency through the years. The Ministry of Health and Welfare made a trial calculation of the remaining time to determine it to be about the year 2008. Then, the Economic Planning Agency gives an assumption, based on the trial calculation provided by the Ministry of Health and Welfare, that the waste-disposal cost will rocket up around 2008 thereby depressing the economic growth rate.
Additionally, though an attempt to recall and reuse (recycle) the above-discussed polymer product is also carried out, such a recycling method is not established and therefore hardly carried out. By way of exception, components relatively equal in quality (PE cable-coating members used in the polymer product) are recalled to be used as thermal energy; however, thermal energy requires a combustion treatment process so as to sometimes cause the issues of environmental pollution, global warming and the like.
However, there is a fear also in the case where the polymer product is formed of the biodegradable polymer material and uses, for example, aldehydes as the curing agents, sufficient mechanical properties may be not obtained in a high temperature atmosphere (e.g. in the work environment for high-voltage devices or the like), though obtained in an atmosphere of about room temperature (e.g. in an environment for the printed-circuit board in terms of temperature).
In view of the above, it is required to improve various problems relating to the disposal of such polymer products while keeping their properties (such as productivity, the mechanical properties, and the electrical properties) excellent.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-358829    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-053699